memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
The Dauphin (episode)
Wesley falls in love with the new leader of a war-torn planet. Summary The is given the task of transporting the young leader of Daled IV, Salia, and her guardian, Anya, to their homeworld from their place of exile on Klavdia III. Their world has been in civil war for generations, and Salia is expected to bring peace to her troubled planet, which is tidally locked, developing separate cultures that dwell on day and night sides, which has caused the war. In a chance encounter, Wesley Crusher and Salia meet each other in the hallway and become smitten. Anya orders Salia go straight to their quarters, but Wesley cannot concentrate on anything else. He bumbles in engineering, and La Forge relieves him of duty, insisting he talk to her. He has no idea what to say, and therefore visits Worf and Riker for advice, where Worf regales him with a summary of Klingon romance, while Riker lays his smoothest lines on Guinan. Wesley becomes exasperated at both situations, and decides just to go to Salia's quarters. When Wesley arrives, Anya is on a tour of the ship with Worf, where she becomes increasingly agitated at how unsafe the ship is. This culminates with her revealing her true nature as an allasomorph when Dr. Pulaski refuses to kill a sick patient. Meanwhile, Wesley takes Salia to the holodeck, showing her the wonders of the galaxy. They then go to Ten Forward, where she laments how she will never be able to leave Daled IV after she arrives. When Wesley suggests she stay on the Enterprise, she bolts from the room, and Guinan hints that Salia wants Wesley to follow her. She, emotionally distraught, yells at him, and goes to her quarters where Anya is waiting. Picard tells Wesley to not see Salia again. However, Salia comes to visit Wesley in his quarters, telling him that she slipped out while Anya was asleep. As Wesley and Salia are kissing, Anya suddenly appears, and Wesley is shocked to discover that Salia, too, is an allasomorph, as both Anya and Salia shapeshift in a fight over whether or not she should be allowed to see him. When the Enterprise arrives at Daled IV, Salia comes to say goodbye to Wesley, but Wesley is hurt by her deception and asks her to leave. Anya is transported to her home moon, and Wesley comes to the transporter room to say goodbye just before Salia beams down in her true form. Log entries * [[Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2365#Mission to Daled IV|Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2365]] Memorable quotes "Commander, who is she?" "Uh, I think she's a governess." "No, the girl!" "Oh, I don't know if she'll have time for you, Wes. She's destined to rule an entire world." : - Wesley and Riker makes a prolonged scream. "That is how the Klingon lures a mate." "Are you telling me to go yell at Salia?" "No. Men do not roar. Women roar...and they hurl heavy objects...and claw at you..." "What does the man do?" "He reads love poetry." regains his composure. "He ducks a lot." : - Worf and Wesley "Judging by her appearance, it is likely you and Salia are biologically compatible. Of course, there could be a difference in the histocompatibility complex in the cell membrane, but–" "Data, I want to meet her. Not dissect her." : - Data and Wesley "Worf, it sounds like it works great for the Klingons, but think I need to try something a little less... dangerous?" "Go to her door. Beg like a Human." : - Wesley taking courtship advice from Worf Background Information * Wil Wheaton receives his first screen kiss. It is from actress Jaime Hubbard, who is ten years older than Wheaton. * The star field shown in the background as the Enterprise departs Daled IV is mirrored image. The right side of the central vertical axis is a reflection of the left side. This is similar to what was used for the star field on the bridge in the original Star Trek pilot, . * The term "Dauphin" is French for "dolphin" and was traditionally used as the title of the crown prince of the ancient regime. (The French title for this episode is La Dauphine, using the feminine form of the title.) Some elements of this lost culture are present in the decor of the sets used for Federation Presidential offices in Paris through the ''Star Trek'' films. Video and DVD releases *Original UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 18, catalogue number VHR 2471, . *UK re-release (three-episode tapes, Paramount Home Entertainment): Volume 2.4, catalogue number VHR 4740, . *As part of the TNG Season 2 DVD collection. Links and references Starring *Patrick Stewart as Captain Jean-Luc Picard *Jonathan Frakes as Commander William T. Riker Also starring *LeVar Burton as Lieutenant Geordi La Forge *Michael Dorn as Lieutenant Worf *Marina Sirtis as Counselor Deanna Troi *Brent Spiner as Lieutenant Commander Data *Wil Wheaton as Acting Ensign Wesley Crusher Special appearance by *Diana Muldaur as Doctor Pulaski Guest stars *Paddi Edwards as Anya *Jamie Hubbard as Salia And special guest star *Whoopi Goldberg as Guinan Co-stars *Colm Meaney as Chief O'Brien *Peter Neptune as Aron *Mädchen Amick as Teenage Girl *Cindy Sorensen as Furry Animal *Jennifer Barlow as Ensign Gibson Uncredited co-stars *Michael Braveheart as Ensign Martinez *Dexter Clay as a security officer *Alex Daniels as large creature *Tim McCormack as Ensign Bennett *Guy Vardaman as Darien Wallace *Unknown actor as Hennesey References 14th century; 2349; air filtering system; allasomorph; Andronesian encephalitis; aquarium; atmosphere; blood cell; captain's log; carrier signal; chocolate; chocolate bean; civil war; colloquialism; Command Headquarters; cosmic ray; Daled IV; Daled IV-c; Daled system; deuterium control conduit; dilithium crystal chamber; fiber optics laser probe; food dispenser; galactic zoological catalog; governess; harmonic resonance; head of state; histocompatibility complex; Human; Human mating rituals; humanoid; interspecific reproduction; iron; Klavdia III; Klavdia system; Klingon mating rituals; love; matter-energy conversion controls; Milky Way Galaxy; neutrino cloud; prion; puberty; Rosseau V; Rosseau system; ship's stores; standard orbit; superconductor magnet (SCM model 3); terrawatt; Thalian chocolate mousse; Thalos VII; Thalos system; tidal locking; troposphere; Vulcan courier; warp drive engine |next= }} cs:The Dauphin de:Die Thronfolgerin es:The Dauphin fr:The Dauphin it:La delfina (episodio) ja:TNG:運命の少女サリア nl:The Dauphin Dauphin, The